Ni un pelo
by Erised Black
Summary: Las peleas entre hermanos son normales, ¿no?


**Ni un pelo**

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Ni de coña!

-¡Eres idiota, James!

-¡Cállate, Albus!

-¡Suéltale James, Albus tiene razón!

-¡No te metas, Lily!

-¡Claro que me meto!

Y le soltó una patada fuerte en la pierna. James soltó un chillido y se abalanzó sobre su hermana. Le daba igual que fuera más pequeña que él, iba a arrancarle esas malditas coletas pelirrojas. ¿Cómo había podido salir tan bestia, esa niña? Rose era mucho más fina; Lily pegaba patadas cada vez que se peleaba con él o con Albus. Una vez incluso le regaló un buen puñetazo y un ojo morado.

La pequeña ni se inmutó cuando su hermano le saltó encima. Estaba bien entrenada: Veía cómo Albus y James se pegaban una vez a la semana; y una vez al mes era ella la que se encontraba enzarzada en esas peleas. _Totalmente normal_, como había escuchado que le decía una vez su madre a su padre, aunque bastante maleducado. En el fondo eran hermanos, ¿no? Todos se peleaban a su modo. Ellos habían adquirido la costumbre de soltarse patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro hasta que alguien ganaba o sus padres se enteraban.

Como en ese momento.

-¡Basta ya!

-¡Ha empezado él!

-¡Es mentira, papá! ¡Fue Albus!

-¡A mi no me metas!

-¡Silencio!

-¡Papá! ¡James me ha pegado!

-¡Nadie se cree esas lagrimas de cocodrilo, Lily!

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en todo esto!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Todos a vuestra habitación!

Y luego pasaban varias horas, cada uno separado, en su correspondiente habitación. James se decía que odiaba a los tontos de sus hermanos pequeños; Albus pensaba que James era un bruto y que Lily daría mucho miedo si crecía más que ellos dos; y Lily se sentía orgullosa de haber sabido defenderse sin ningún problema. Pero ninguno pensaba en por qué estaban castigados, básicamente porque no recordaban el motivo de las peleas.

Eran ya una especie de ritual. Después de esa pelea, todo volvería a la normalidad, serían tan amigos y jugarían juntos. No se guardarían ningún tipo de rencor y, aunque su madre y su padre esperaban que con el tiempo supieran arreglar sus conflictos con palabras, de momento esa técnica les funcionaba, ¿no? Su padre había intentado que hablaran en más de una ocasión, especialmente en esas peleas que sí se les habían ido de las manos; pero su madre siempre decía: _es normal_. Seguramente su madre también se había peleado con sus hermanos, pensaban los tres hijos. _Hugo y Rose no se pegan así_, comentaba muchas veces su padre; pero los tres niños sabían que su padre no tenía hermanos, ¿Qué sabía él de eso?

Las cosas cambiaron cuando entraron en Hogwarts. No se pelearon menos por eso, ni por asomo; tampoco cambiaron su modo de resolución de conflictos, aunque claramente había mucho menos conflictos en el colegio. El problema fue que los problemas ya no eran entre ellos, si no con otros. Y aunque James y Albus se habían apañado por su cuenta, entendieron una frase que siempre repetía su madre (_Es la pequeña_) cuando se encontraron a Lily, a las pocas semanas de haber empezado el primer curso, llorando porque un alumno de su curso le había robado una estúpida piruleta.

Pero claro, era su hermana. _Era la pequeña_. Y estaban todos realmente entrenados para saber defenderse. El pobre chico no sabía qué le esperaba. Quizás Albus se contentara con comprarle una nueva piruleta a su hermana o en ir a explicarle a algún profesor lo que había sucedido. Pero James no iba a quedarse tranquilo con eso.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú!

-¿Qué?

En honor a su hermana, le soltó una patada en la pierna.

-Como le vuelvas a tocar un pelo a mi hermana, te enterarás.

Porque eran hermanos y a veces se demostraban que se querían de un modo absurdo. Como recordándole a los demás que sólo podían pegarse entre ellos. Si alguien más se atrevía a tocarle un pelo a cualquiera de los otros, sabría qué era la ira de los hermanos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. No es la gran cosa en relación a complejidad de pensamiento o de trama, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que tenía que escribir esto. Y finalmente me vino la inspiración (no es necesario explicar cuántas veces lo he borrado).<em>

_En fin, Lidia, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños extra atrasado. Me merezco un premio solo por haber tardado tanto. Espero que te haya gustado, no sé si cumple totalmente con tus expectativas, pero le he dado como mil vueltas al asunto y al final no sabía si hacer esto una tortilla. Pero subir una tortilla a ff era un poco difícil. Espero que te guste :)  
><em>

_Besos,_

_**Eri.**  
><em>


End file.
